Poison of War
by ItalyLover
Summary: A what if this happened instead, during the revolutionary war. SUMMARY FAIL! Based on a picture I saw! USUK! later in time- Spamano! JapanxUK! JapanxGreece! FrancexCanada PrussiaxSpain! And some more other pairings even more later in time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Rain poured from the sky, I aimed my gun at the man… My friend who stared at me. This, is Britain, he wore a red coat uniform, and his messy blonde hair was soaked; pressing against his skull. His green eyes blazed with fury, pain, and something more.

"Britain… All I want is my FREEDOM! I am not a little kid anymore or your little brother, consider me INDEPENDENT!" I shouted and he clutched his weapon tighter. He was the last of his own army, their dead bodies covered the ground be hide him, it soon hit me that I did that. My army was strong and ready as Britain hesitated for a second. Then he charged at me.

"I won't allow it!" He shouted and I moved my weapon in front of me (where its side was facing Britain). The sharp point of the spear that was connected to Britain's musket hit my gun, sending it flying out of my hands and onto the ground. Britain's gun was in my face, I stared surprised at him. My own army raised their guns ready to fire. But slowly Britain lowered his gun pain flickered across his face.

"I can't shoot you, no I can't" He muttered glancing at me before he crumbled to his knees sobbing. I stared down at him, it was now raining harder and my heart broke, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"What happen to you Britain? You use to be so… Great" He cried harder, before he slowly stood and he shoved me. I gasped as I fell to the ground staring up at him, tears streaming down his face but he looked broken and angry.

"Git" he growled with his British accent. He turned and slowly walked away, he picked up one of his fallen soldiers then another. He continued walking much slower, my captain looked at one of the men before saying.

"End him."

*****************Cliff Hanger***************** Just kidding read on please!***

Everything moved in slow motion, as I heard the order and screamed "NOOO!" But it was too late. Two shots were fired and I looked at Britain, he jerked as the shots hit him in the back, he cried out falling to the ground.

"Britain!" I screamed running to him. His two soldiers were on top of him, crushing him really. I moved them off him my heart pounding in horror, once all the weight was off him he sat up (Thank God!). But he picked up a gun and aimed it at me. I stumbled back in shock.

"You got your independence! Now go just leave me alone! Don't come back!" He yelled.

"Britain-"

"No! Go or I will shoot" he loaded the gun "I am not afraid to this time" I stared at him at he shouted Go! Again. I turned walking away I heard a thud and I glanced back, Britain passed out I would help him but I just couldn't. I walked to my leaving army tears streaming down my face, for I just lost my friend and brother.

Britain~

I stumbled out of my room, I drank about 5, no 4, maybe 6 jugs of rum. I forgot about the stairs and now I was going down head first to the bottom of the stairs (Yeah that's how I roll). I fell, no tumbled down the stairs, and when the tumbling stopped all I felt was pain. Thunder and lightning clashed outside, as rain poured. I looked up, slowly getting to my feet, and I stared at a mirror. But I didn't see myself, I saw this boy and I, sitting under a tree playing with toy soldiers. _America_ I reminded myself. He sat in my lap we were laughing I was so happy then…

I ran up to the mirror punching it, my hands burned blood dripped from them. But I didn't care, I kept punching. It was dark pitch black in my home. I moved away from the mirror backing up, but when I turned, crashing into my bookcase that had glass doors so of course the glass broke and I fell to the ground. And that bloody book case fell with me, I was crushed under it, I slowly pushed the bookcase off myself I couldn't move, I could feel my blood spill away from me. It has been about 100 years since I saw him, so long I guess.

The phone rang but I blacked out.

France~

It was storming pretty bad in England so I paid Britain a visit. I knocked on his door, it was pouring harder and I really don't know how that was even possible. While Lightning and Thunder clashed every few seconds. Britain never opened the door, I knew America got his freedom I helped, but I didn't think it would get this bad.

"Britain? My little Amour, are you here?" I called turning the doorknob, surprisingly the door opened.

"Uhhh, if Britain is a serial killer… Do something smart" I declared, walking in to the dark quite house. I closed the door be hide myself and turned the light on and gasped in horror on what I saw. Bottles, empty bottles, of rum where everywhere, a mirror was shattered and the shattered pieces had blood on them. A bookcase was on the floor along with even more blood stained glass and then…

"Britain!" I screamed in horror. There was so much blood I ran to the ringing phone, picking it up shouting "Leave a stupide message!" then I hung up. Then I picked it up again calling Spain who came with me but wandered into the city.

"Hola?" he answered with an amazing Spanish accent.

"Where are you?"

"I really don't know" I sighed shaking my head/

"Do you see the house?"

"Uh…Yeah! I see it por qué?" I didn't expect him to be able to see the house but I didn't care at the moment.

"It's Britain, hurry!" I shouted hanging up. I gathered the bloody dead looking Britain into my arms, rushing outside I waited about 5 long minutes before Spain came up in a car. I raced over to him, laying England over the back seats and got in the front.

"Man! France what did you do?" He asked confused, why he would think it was me (wait never mind I got why he thought it was me) but I shook my head.

"I found him like this, now go we have to hurry!" I shouted and he zoomed off.

Spain is the worst driver. Even worse than drunk Italians.

"Watch out!" I screamed as Spain almost ran a red light.

"Ah sorry, ok just one more turn and we will be there" he said, I looked at Britain who was now on the floor of the car (ouch).

"You almost crashed 3 times, had to explain to a cop that our friend is dying so he would let us go without a ticket, let me take the wheel!" I shouted (we countries shout a lot when we are stressed)

"That is very off topic!" Spain pointed out turning the corner into the hospital parking lot. Somehow we managed to park. I got grabbing Britain and we raced into the hospital. We screamed for help and the doctors took Britain, I mean Arthur, lifting him onto a gurney rushing him off to who knows were. I went to Antonio who was using the desk phone to make a call, he looked up at me and I knew who he was going to call.

"He deserves to know"


	2. America

America~

I am a hero and when heroes are not being heroes they are sure not working on a bunch of papers 24/7. I was in my apartment in New York when I got a call, I was pissed because when I tried calling Britain, France answered saying to leave a message in the weirdest way I mean like really. I checked the caller ID and it said Red Cross Hospital the area code was weird but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Amer- Alfred you answered!" Spain's voice sang out happily.

"Uh, yeah! So why are you calling from a hospital, where are you?" I asked ready to ask more but he cleared his throat so I stayed silent to let him talk.

"Alfred, we are with Britain" how is that supposed to clear anything up?

"Really? Can I talk to him?"

"Uhhh, I really don't think this is a good time I mean like-"

"Give me the dam phone" I heard France say well wasn't that just surprising of course he was there.

"Ok, Alfred, we are in the hospital for Britain" I really didn't want to have this conversation, I didn't want to hear what France was about to say.

"What….Do you mean" I asked slowly there was silence and I thought for a second that he hanged up.

"Bri- I mean Arthur is in pretty bad shape, and when I mean bad like I mean he could, maybe be on his death bed right now"

"WHAT!" I shouted in the phone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I am on way right now, I am getting on the first flight, he better still be alive or I will kill you both!" I growled deeply hanging up getting my amazing brown thick jacket on and then ran like a crazy man to the airport (yes I ran).

*************************************later in time**************************************

Still America~~

I ran into the hospital looking around for Francis and Antonio my heart pounding, when I spotted them they looked pale and shaken, that was not good.

"What happen, is he ok?" I huffed out staring at them and they looked at each other as if debating to tell me or not.

"Well?" I demanded standing straighter and Antonio nodded his head.

"He….The doctors don't really know his body is under a lot of stress, cut up pretty badly, and he… Why don't you see for yourself" Francis answered leading the way and I followed, Antonio be hide me. We stopped at a door and Francis turned to face me, he put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quite and I nodded. He hesitated before opening the door and when I walked in I really wish I didn't.

Arthur's body was covered in bandages but you still could see all the blood, his face looked pained and by looking at his heart monitor Francis was right he was near his death bed. I slowly approached him my heart breaking by each step I took. I looked down at him and slowly grabbed his hand, very softly I didn't want to hurt him. His face relaxed and he took a deep breath he looked like he was going to open his eyes but the pain expression returned along with the shaggy breaths.

"Arthur" I spoke his name softly and that's when everything got out of hand. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling his eyes were foggy as if he still couldn't truly see anything. He then started to scream he gripped my hand tightly that I winced. Francis was at my side trying to help me and Antonio was rushing out getting a doctor.

"WHY!WWHHY! WWWWHHHHYYYYYY!" he screamed getting louder and louder his heart monitor was going crazy. We finally got my hand out of Arthur's death grip, and Antonio came in with the doctors who quickly inserted some medicine into him by putting a needle in his arm. He let out one more horrible scream that made me stumble back my eyes wide everything stopping all at once.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AMERICA!" then he slowly passed out his heart beat slowly back to it's normal steady pace. I looked at the doctor who came up to the three of us.

"He has been screaming Why and America all day, that's the only words he would say even it's a whisper or a scream he said them" then the doctor went back into Arthurs room closing the door be hide himself. I looked at Francis who looked down Antonio wandered off so I really don't know where he went.

"Why didn't you tell me France?"

"I didn't know it was this bad till this morning when I was visiting him, I found him almost dead"

"Again, Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I couldn't just stop and make a call not when we just found out, we called you right when the doctors took Britain away that's the best timing Spain and I could do"

"Well you could have told me when you were telling me to leave a message" His eyes widen at my words before he bursted out laughing.

"That was you! AHAHAH, that was so funny America, you just should have told me" he muttered pulling himself together.

"I was going to but you hanged up right when you were down speaking and the hero didn't feel like talking to dial tone" I spit out and France shook his head.

"Ah, so funny. Now let's go wait in the front the doctors will tell us when we can see him again.

"Hey, France can I ask you something first?" He looked at me then nodded smiling.

"Did I really hurt Britain that bad?" He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yes, my dear friend we both did. No, all of us did we declared war on him to many times, I wasn't surprised that he became like this. We drove him over the edge and because of that look where he is now. It is all our faults let's just hope that he will forgive us and he can pull through this."


	3. England

~England

When I heard the voice that left me so long ago I lost it, I felt myself thrash around and crazed loud words leave my lips. Right after a minute I let myself relax I was so exhausted I finally mind myself in control of my body but I didn't want to wake up just yet. If that voice belonged to who I think it belongs to, I didn't want to wake up EVER. But I am England I was not scared, I would face this like a true Brit! But to bad I was already asleep so I would act later.

/

I slowly let my eye open; the light was blinding and everything was out of focus, but then everything settled with a few more blinks.

"Arthur!" A loud kid-like voice cried out and I slowly turned my head pain shooting all around my body. A man was standing above me with a worried face with blue eyes that shined with pure relief, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Welcome back" he said chuckling, this man, who was he? Oh right, America. I stared at my with a blank expression I didn't want him here seeing me like this. His worried expression came back when I didn't bother to reply or give out an expression.

"Hey Engl-"

"Arthur! You awake!" A French voice sang out and I gave out a groan America raised an eyebrow. I moved my focus to a Frenchman who bounced in gracefully.

"Je suis si contente que vous êtes éveillé! (I am glad you are awake!)" France sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Frog" I said weakly and France grin widened, but I gazed back at America, no it was like I glared at him.

"What are you doing here, America?" I asked, he winced and I felt guilty but it also felt good. America looked down nervously and I waited for an answer France smirked I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Well…I just wanted to make sure that you were ok I mean you are pretty beaten up. Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked quietly and I boiled I forced myself to sit up everything burned but I didn't care. How dare he scowl me! The machines started blaring and America jumped trying to get me to lay down.

"No! I am fine, do you understand that don't you dare scowl me!" I growled and the doctors rushed in turning the machines off and they pushed me down slowly re-setting everything. I sighed letting myself go limp.

"Arthur I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that" America said sadly and I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"It's ok I am sorry, America..." I trailed off falling asleep.

~America

England fell asleep and I let out a sigh sitting down and France chuckled and I glared.

"What?" I snapped, France put his hands up confused.

"Nothing, I shall be going Spain is whining about missing Romano" France muttered walking out of the room. I watched him leave before I looked back at England who was sleeping peacefully. At least someone could be in peace for a while.

~France

I walked in the hotel room where Spain was just getting off the phone with Romano, sighing he sat down. Not even noticing that Prussia was in the room to but thankfully I did.

"What the hell Prussia! What are you doing here!?" I demanded and Spain jumped staring at the white haired man who shrugged chuckling.

"The awesome Prussia is not that easy to find! But the awesome me was worried because you guys never called which was totally UN-AWESOME!" Gilbert pointed out.

"I told Spain to tell you" I said and we both looked at the thinking Spain.

"Really? Oh! Well sorry amigo I must have forgot" Spain muttered I stared at Spain.

"But you called him right in front of me….Right?" I asked and Spain thought while Gilbert stared at him too.

"No that was Romano" he said smiling and I sighed shaking my head closing the door that was still open.

"That explains a lot, England woke up"

"Really that Simi awesome how is eyebrows?" Gilbert asked and I thought before answering truly.

"Fine, same old same old I think him and America are making up" I said and I knew then that was the wrong thing to say to my slightly perverted Prussia friend. He and Antonio started making kissing noises before laughing and I shook my head chuckling.

"Of course I think they are doing that too!" I said laughing.

"Hey guys! Since we are in England and eyebrows is not here to stop us from doing anything…" Gilbert trailed off while Spain and I looked at each other smiling.

"Let's go!" Spain cried out rushing out of the room and Gilbert plus myself raced after him.

################################################## ########################

~Japan

I sat in the hospital waiting room this was horrible I felt so bad for Mr. England so I could just not visit. I placed my book down looking at Germany that had a scowl on his face and Italy was drawing in a notebook pointing out everything he did to Germany. We were waiting for America to give us the ok. Everyone felt bad for Mr. England but I think that's it I don't really remember.

"Hey Japan look! It's Germany!" Italy sang showing me a drawing and I nodded smiling.

"That is very nice" I said and Germany shook his head and Italy glowed happily. I was about to say some more but America walked in the waiting room and he looked around before walking over to us.

"Ok guys follow me he is awake now" America announced and I smiled will Italy jumped up clapping. Germany just stood up and followed the American. When we entered the room Mr. England was sitting up most of his body was wrapped in bandages he was reading when we entered. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked and I gave him a polite smile.

"We are here to make sure you are ok, I am sorry is this a bad time?" I asked, Italy was be hide Germany who stood proud and rock solid.

"No, no, I am just shocked I didn't think you guys liked me" he muttered, he did have a point not a lot of people like him but he was my friend.

"You are my friend and I am sure the others like you" he raised a bushy eyebrow and I sat on the edge of his "bed" looking at him.

"Don't worry England I am your friend, I like you" I pointed out and he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Japan" he said and I nodded smiling America cleared his throat staring at us. Ops, he didn't look that happy.


End file.
